


A Second Chance From Hell

by sea_side



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dutch has regrets but he’s insane, Fish out of Water, Fix-it or maybe not lol, Gen, Grumpy Arthur, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Doubt, Shoulder Pats, So much angst, brotherly kisses, crazy Dutch, desperate Hosea, even Self-Loathing, mentions of Dutch’s savage past, probably ignoring the timeline a bit, set after Blackwater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_side/pseuds/sea_side
Summary: After throwing himself off a cliff and accepting his death once and for all Dutch wakes up in a strangely familiar place. It’s his old camp back in 1899 with everyone being still alive - and worried.With no idea of what happened he blunders right into this situation, tripping over complicated family dynamics and unsolved issues he can barley remember, making him wonder if this is a second chance or an especially cruel version of hell.It’s been 12 years after all. He’s a different person now, with a shifted moral code and a strange concept of redemption, problem solving and social interaction.Will he even care enough to save the gang or will he mess it up even more?





	1. Memories

Darkness embraced him as he leaned back, as if he was lying down to rest one last time. Looking at the cloudless sky he barely noticed the gleaming light and the stinging cold around him any more. His time had passed but he didn’t mourn himself. He knew he couldn’t fight forever. 

However, he was disappointed that it had to end like this. Chased to death by no one else but John Marston, who he dragged out of the dirt when he was still a child and who he raised and even loved like his own son. He would’ve done everything for him, if only he had asked for help - except that one time when admittedly changed his priorities a little. Well, he never was a saint. Sadly. But he saved John’s life only a few years ago. They could’ve been even.

But it wasn’t John alone who was to blame. Ever since he ran into the Pinkertons they’ve been a curse, stealing everything that was precious to him, murdering his dearest friends and never willing to let go until they destroyed every single piece of him. And that sure as hell included John and his little family…

Just before he’d hit the solid rock he felt bitterness. He’d been fighting his whole life to make his country a better place. He couldn’t claim that he never betrayed his ideals or that he was dying in the belief that he always made the right choices. In the last 12 years his fight became more like a farce he held on to because it was all he lived for - even though he knew he couldn’t win. It didn’t matter anymore. 

Every town he entered had a poster of him now, wanting him dead or alive for murder, armed robberies of countless banks, trains, ferries, and whatever they could blame on him, also rape, fraud, harassment and other acts against the so called peace and dignity of the U.S. Last time he checked he had a bounty of about $ 20 000 and counting. No, there was hardly any place left to hide for him. It was over. He didn’t regret it though. He knew, if he survived the fall for whatever reason, he would stand up and continue this fight until he’ll reach another abyss.

But John, of all people…That boy made a fool out of himself. His new Pinkerton friends will get him too. No decent life for folk like him.  
Dutch almost felt pity for him. They’ll show no mercy.

„See you in hell, John…“, he thought with a last glimpse at his once beloved partner in crime.  
Then he hit a rock that didn’t kill him and he felt nothing but raging pain exploding in his body.

Shortly after, everything vanished and that was the end of Dutch van der Linde.

No more pain, no more cold, no more vengeful traitors…

It was actually quite comfortable. He was lying in absolute darkness, the ground beneath him was surprisingly soft and warm. Not really how he imagined lying in a wooden coffin.  
If that was hell, it wasn’t that bad.

He didn’t even hear laments of the fallen or screams of the tortured souls or anything that he would expect to hear in the afterlife. If there was any noise, it sounded rather like the peaceful chirping of cicadas in the night, as if he was merely somewhere in the wild.

Dutch carefully sit up, wondering that he could still move like a living being, and even breathe like one. Cautiously, he touched his left arm, then his right. It felt just like always.  
Except…  
He was wearing a shirt and a vest again, like he did in the old days. Feeling the rough fabric he was almost certain that it was his old brocade vest he used to wear 12 years ago.  
Dutch now jumped to his feet, utterly surprised.

Staring into the darkness, his eyes slowly got used to it and he began to notice silhouettes standing out against the blackness. They seemed oddly familiar, like shadows from the past. Dutch walked slowly around the room, groping his way through different objects and materials. He picked up a book from the table, next to it he found something that was probably a map.

He couldn’t remember every single detail but…  
Could it be…?

Dutch now touched the walls, wich were made of cloth, as he expected. He found the exit, because it was were it always had been. It was such a simple detail, a movement that became ingrained in his brain and he had taken for granted so many years ago. Now it left a sore feeling in his chest.  
Cautiously, he pulled the cloth aside and stepped out into a starry night and stood there for a while, completely overwhelmed. This place, the noise, the smell, it was all too familiar, like he recovered his lost home. 

He then made a few steps, quietly, to not disturb this precious, sublime moment. If he had to make sense out of this, he’d say God had shown mercy upon him. He presented him a peace and quiet afterlife in the form of his old camp he once shared with his long gone family. Proudly, Dutch looked around at what he once created, long before he became the monster he was now. All the tents and wagons were arranged as if they were still in use, as if nothing had happened. Glancing around the camp he couldn’t prevent that melancholy slowly took over his mood.

Suddenly, Dutch heard a sigh.  
He was certain it wasn’t his own.

Silently, he made his way towards the direction where the sound came from and came upon a second big surprise. He now stood in front of the wagon he instantly identified as Susan Grimshaw’s and found the girls sleeping in front of it, also if nothing had happened. Dutch came closer, carefully, staring at them as if they could disappear every moment. This whole situation was incredible, surreal even. He actually considered touching them to make sure they were real, against all good manners.

But that was absurd. They were most certainly not real. He himself was dead, thrown from a cliff, his bones shattered on the ground.  
He probably experienced one last feverish dream.

Another sound made him jump - footsteps, of someone fast and determined.  
Dutch turned around to whoever was coming upon him.  
„Who’s there?“, he hissed into the night.  
Dead or alive, he wouldn’t let anyone steal anything from him again.

„It’s me, Dutch,“ came an angry whisper from a shadow in the darkness.  
„I can see what you’re doing. So I guess you don’t even try to hide it anymore.“

Dutch froze. It’s been a long time since he’d heard her voice, but he immediately recognized her accent.  
„Molly O’Shea?“, he asked, unwittingly backing away from her.

„Oh, it’s ‚Molly O’Shea‘ now“, she spat, coming closer.  
The darkness didn’t allow him to clearly see her face, but her whole attitude made long forgotten memories break free, the ones he had pushed deep into the back of his mind. Nothing but boiled up emotions and irrecoverably lost passion resulting in morbid jealousy, constant quarrels at night, taunts at daytime and finally betrayal and a dramatic ending - maybe he was in hell after all.

„Speechless, huh?“, Molly’s rant ripped him out of his thoughts.  
„Didn’t expect me to come back so soon? Thought i’ll be gone all night getting drunk in town and you could do what the hell you want?“  
Dutch raised his hands in defense. He wasn’t prepared for this at all. If only he could stop her endless flood of words, but he, maybe for the first time in his life, couldn’t come up with anything witty.

„No, it’s not like that..“, he stuttered.  
„Then what were you doing?“, she snapped, giving him no time to think through whatever he was going to say.  
„To be absolutely honest with you, I don’t know,“ he admitted desperately, „but it hat nothing to do with what you think I did.“  
That only made her give an angry snort. „Sure. So, you don’t even bother to find an explanation.“

„What do you want to hear?“, he snapped back, slowly getting angry himself. What was this about? It was like in the old days, when everyone expected just the worst from him, demanded explanations for everything he did and they didn’t understand and watched him, awaiting him to fail so they could complain again. Whatever he did to deserve this, he sure as hell didn’t give a shit right now.

„Why Dutch, you’ve always been so fine with words. Just tell me one of your fancy stories, like you used to tell me back then when I still believed them. Ain’t there any left? I heard you talking about romance recently, but oh, I’m sorry, I figured I’m not Mary-Beth,“ she went on.

That was it. His patience snapped. Dutch couldn’t bear any of this bullshit any longer. His anger got the better of him and he saw no reason to fight it. He didn’t die for this.  
Now furious, he grabbed her arm, ripped the scarf from her shoulders and fed it to her.

Just shut up…

Now it was for Molly to be surprised. He could see her eyes widen in horror and felt her body stiffen. Her reactions were way too slow. She just attempted to scream when she was already gagged but she still managed to be way too loud for Dutch’s liking. He had to silence her. He struggled to move her into his tent while she kept desperately winding and kicking and probably screaming for help. He was almost there, but just before he could push her into the tent, someone tightly gripped his arm.

Then he heard the growl of a deep voice right next to his ear: „Let her go.“

Dutch froze immediately and let his grasp go, giving Molly the opportunity to break free. Now she moved much faster.  
„You sick bastard!“, she cried at him, still horrified and slapped him in the face with an expansive swing.  
Much more relieved, she then turned around to look up to her savior.  
„Thank you,“ she whispered softly to Arthur Morgan, before she hurried away, sobbing.

Dutch however stood still and watched Molly go, still wondering about what just happened and asking himself if he should really turn around to see who was gripping him because he could not like what he was going to see.

Arthur waited a bit and let Dutch go when he noticed he didn’t try to go after Molly.  
Dutch figured that he had no choice but to turn around. As he finally did, his glimpse fell directly into Arthur’s eyes. It was a short unsettling moment in wich he felt exposed to a man he once held dear but he lost due to his own mistakes. And it seemed like Arthur knew. There was nothing but profound disappointment in his glare. Dutch tried hard to find a sign of the former bond they shared, but there was no warmth, no faith or any evidence that he still cared. If there was any other emotion, it was rather disgust. Dutch couldn’t help but feel his heart sting. Again, he didn’t know what to say. He only heard Arthur finally break the silence.

 

„Dutch…I know you two have been fighting for quite a while now, but..what the fuck was that!“  
Arthur never was the kind of guy who was giving speeches, but he always got right to the point. Dutch saw him clenching his fists, as if he was close to hit him himself. The anger that radiated from his body made Dutch back away. He had to de-escalate the situation, something he easily managed in the old days.

„I…,“ he stuttered and regretted it immediately.  
The sound of his voice made Arthur, who was about to give up and look for Molly, stop in his actions. He looked back at his mentor, pinning him down with his glare, waiting, demanding, judging him…  
„It won’t happen again,“ was all Dutch could come up with.  
Arthur however seemed to be pleased enough, waved him off and went away, probably to help a certain depressed family member.  
He had always cared about everyone, that had made him precious. 

Dutch remembered it now, there had been a time when he wanted Arthur to know how precious he was to him, when he wished he had said something, just something, on that goddamn mountain where Arthur took his last breath, lonely, heart broken and let down by everyone who has been with him for 20 years, as if nothing of that had mattered at all. 

There was a time when he wished he had told him that it had mattered indeed, that he was still family for him, even if the fight for a better cause was pointless from the start. He wanted to tell him that his family was still worth fighting for. 

There was a time when he had nightmares about Arthur’s death, when he used to wake up in the middle of the night, soaked in sweat, and he wished he had told him that he was right about Micah all along and he should have listened to him. He wished to tell him he was sorry for being so blind, that he was sorry for doubting him, who has always been loyal, even at the end, when he didn’t deserve it anymore.

Years passed and all his thoughts about Arthur became blurred, all he knew was one thing: He was sorry. It resisted time for a while, then it gave up and faded away just as wounds healed. Dutch moved on. The nightmares vanished and finally, he didn’t remember Arthur Morgan any more. 

It was all coming back now without mercy.

Dutch decided, now that he had the chance, to tell Arthur everything, no matter if he was dead or dreaming, no matter if everything he did here was pointless, no matter if it wouldn’t change anything he did in his life. He had to do it. He only had to find the right moment.


	2. The Rat

It wasn’t long after the incident with Arthur when Dutch heard someone else approach him, alarming him once more. The footsteps this time were much more careful and slower than Molly’s, so they gave him hope this could be a friendlier encounter.  
As he turned around Dutch faced a shadowy figure that walked towards him and just this second, he realized that he knew this walk too well. And he didn’t like it at all.  
Seemed like his biggest mistake was back too, to mock him once again.  
That damn rat Micah…

Dutch remembered the soft, servile voice he only used for him while his true, sarky tone only was for everyone else in camp. It wasn’t that Dutch hadn’t noticed this, but he had overlooked it like it would get better eventually, when his plans worked out. How wrong he had been.  
Oh, how much he regretted this now.

Dutch didn’t move, allowing the other man to come very close, like he always did, to whisper in his ear. They have had some kind of agreement. Micah would always pay respect, never doubt anything that Dutch ordered him to do, and in return Dutch would listen closely to every concern he had and at least consider it. 

That was more than he did for everyone else since he had changed.

He even considered it for such a long time that he ended up thinking it was his own idea. And Micah would always persuade him that it indeed was. That silver-tongued bastard.  
Dutch was sure that now he was going to drop some remark about Arthur.

Micah, with a frown in his face, pointed at the direction where Arthur just walked off.  
„The hell is his problem now?“  
Dutch didn’t answer, but he didn’t show any sign of disgust either. He looked like he was listening again, patiently waiting for more.  
„I mean,“ Micah went on with a wide grin on his face and came even closer, his voice became a rough whisper, „that bitch had it coming.“ 

He looked at his leader like he made a joke only the two of them could understand and Dutch was sure that in the old days he would’ve liked it.   
When they were still sticking together, plotting, tearing the family apart.   
But this was over, once and for all. 

Dutch, still looking into Arthur’s direction, nodded slowly and gave a sardonic smile that made Micah think that he had pressed the right buttons again. He noticed how the other man relaxed as he slightly dropped his shoulders. Micah was always careful, testing how far he could get without being suspicious.  
Now, more encouraged, he continued to work on Dutch.

„I’m just thinking…he’s maybe going through a hard time, but doesn’t he just make it worse for everyone? He’s been…disrespectful for a while now, when you needed him the most. Maybe you have no choice but to teach him a lesson.“   
Micah made sure that he sounded caring, like his biggest concern was about the gang and of course, especially their leader.

Dutch now eyed Micah, considering again, but before he could answer him the other man raised his hands in defense and stepped back. „I mean nothing too drastic, just to show him who’s boss. He seems to forget that sometimes. He’s a good shot but you need him under control. It’s your decision of course. I’m just being worried.“ 

Dutch gave Micah the most sympathetic look he could manage and finally granted him an answer.  
„Yes, yes, you’re right,“ he whispered and nodded thoughtfully. „This can’t go on. I have to regain… control.“ He emphasized the last word and clenched his fist like he was desperate to do whatever it took. „But it’s not only about Arthur,“ he went on, „I’m losing everyone.“  
Micah came closer again and dared to put a hand on Dutch’s shoulder.  
„You won’t lose me. Never,“ he assured, his voice was comforting.  
„I’ll do whatever you decide. Just tell me…You’ll make it, Dutch. You have great plans.“

Dutch fought the urge to throw up.   
Instead, he put his hand on Micah’s shoulder in a brotherly gesture and laughed, breaking the tension.  
„Oh, Micah, you can’t imagine how much I enjoy it to have you around.“  
Micah now grinned triumphantly and faked a sheepish gesture.  
„I do what I can.“

Dutch beamed at him, with a fire in his eyes Micah mistook as sympathy.   
„You sure do. But you know, I’m afraid I have to tell you that all the good things eventually come to an end.“

It was a great pleasure to see Micah’s face freeze in confusion. He was sightly thinking hard about what his leader just said, and was definitely really worried.  
„What do you mean?“, he whispered.

Now Dutch acted fast. He wrapped his arm around Micah, squeezing his throat, and with his free hand he pulled one of his guns out pressing it gently at Micah’s temple.  
He maliciously announced it with a soft voice.  
„I mean, you’re gonna die now.“

The rat glared at his mentor, eyes wide open, doubting.  
„This ain’t funny, Dutch,“ he rasped.  
„Oh, it’s indeed very funny,“ Dutch responded with a wild grin. His voice grew louder, taking on a manic tone that could make a man’s blood run cold. „Just look at your face.“

„Put that gun down,“ the rat demanded. He got louder too, but his voice was quavering. Dutch enjoyed it very much to watch Micah shiver in fear. Looked like the rat realized that he was actually in danger and he desperately tried to understand how that happened but failed.

That was it. The reason why he came back here after death. To stand here and gloat at Micah’s panic, to make him pay for everything he had done to his family, to make him regret that he ever messed with Dutch van der Linde, and to finally wipe this mistake out of his life.  
This was revenge. This was redemption. This compensated him for all the humiliations he had to endure in the past 12 years.

„Or else?,“ he spat in Micah’s and burst into laughter.  
The rat didn’t know what so say.  
Dutch finally didn’t give a shit anymore about being subtle.  
He sneered: „Poor Micah, what are you going to do? No Pinkertons around to save you…“

„What are you talking about? Are you insane?,“ the rat cried.  
Dutch could do nothing but agree.  
„Most of the time, I am. But I see totally clear right now.“

„Dutch, buddy, please don’t do this…,“ Micah pleaded, a pleasure to Dutch’s ears.  
As the rat realized that his mentor didn’t show any sign of pity, he began to cry for help.  
He didn’t even have to scream anymore. The whole commotion already woke up everyone in camp and they gathered around Dutch. Confused and still sleepy, they watched whatever the hell was going on.  
To them, it looked like their leader caught Micah red-handed and they assumed that Dutch had a good reason to determine an execution. He always had. It wasn’t the first time in camp, but the last time was long ago and Dutch had made clear that he resented shooting one of them. 

Dutch paused for a moment to glance at all those familiar faces. First, he was only surprised, and then he fell into euphoria. Seeing everyone he once lost coming back to him and looking up to him once more made him almost lose his grip on Micah.  
„You are here. All of you,“ he greeted them, amazed. „You came just at the right moment. Tonight I’m gonna make up for my sins. I found the traitor, the real one. Tonight, the charade is going to end.“  
Dutch’s voice was solemn, but he couldn’t prevent that this whole situation was kinda unsettling.

„Please stop him, I didn’t do anything!“, Micah begged the crowd but he achieved nothing but a second fit of laughter from Dutch.  
„What are you crying for? You have no friends here. You made pretty sure everyone hates you.“  
Micah tried to make eye contact with someone in the group. Just someone who disagreed, who was willing to stop this madness.  
„C’mon, we’re family! I didn’t mean no harm to any of you!“

„That’s bullshit,“ a husky voice blurted out. A voice from someone who had mostly acted first and thought later. It was the same voice that, just minutes ago, had ordered Dutch to surrender. Funny how things came out, Dutch thought. Maybe they even met again in hell.  
John Marston didn’t show wether or not he wanted Micah to die. Dutch guessed he only wanted to put things right.  
„It was about time to debunk you.“  
Abigail was too horrified to say something. She grabbed Jack, covering his eyes and ears as good as she could and dragged him away from the commotion.

„Micah was more loyal than you after all,“ Bill snapped back, another one who wasn’t quite the thinker. In addition, he was always ready to start a quarrel.  
„Oh, yeah, so why didn’t I get shot then?, John yelled at Bill, who coldly answered: „I sure as hell don’t know!“

Just before they could swoop down on each other a voice of reason rose above their yelling.  
It was Hosea Matthews, who stepped forward to confront Dutch, who was still holding a pale and shivering Micah Bell.  
„Everyone, calm down! This is not the time for unfounded accusations!“  
Then he turned to his old friend.   
„Dutch“, he sighed, „what did Micah do to deserve this?“

„Hosea, my friend, my brother…“, Dutch’s voice cracked.   
„I’m doing this for you. And for Arthur“, he said louder, „And Sean, Lenny, Susan, just every single one of us who fell to him.“ He stared back at Micah who’s eyes were wide in horror.  
His next words were directed at the traitor, his voice dripping with hate.  
„You won’t kill any of them again - or destroy their lives.“

The atmosphere changed immediately. Everyone hoped they misheard something.

„I don’t understand any of this…,“ Hosea shook his head in despair. 

„See, he’s nuts!“, Micah cried.

Dutch saw the concerned look in his friend’s eyes, but he was confident once more. He was certain that he was doing the right thing.

„Trust me, Hosea, you will see…“, he affirmed, and then he got carried away from his memories.  
„I should’ve done this years ago. Well, I did, but it was way too late back then. I didn’t save anyone, I just cowardly ran away from my sins.  
But now I’ll do what I have to.  
I made a horrible mistake in my past, but trust me, I’ll make up for it.   
I can see now…“

It was the moment when everyone got alarmed. Their didn’t seem to speak to the gang anymore. He was rather talking to someone haunting his mind. No one dared to stop him though, despite Micah’s desperate cries for help. They were paralyzed, hoping that their leader would get it over with and act normal again.

When Hosea answered, his tone was much softer.  
„Dutch… just calm down. Think this through. We can talk about this. You don’t have to shoot anyone tonight.“  
But Dutch couldn’t calm down. He was filled to the brim with adrenaline, eager to redeem himself.  
„I’m done thinking. Been thinking about it for 12 years. I know what to do. Trust me…“

He decided that he had to finish this now.

„Any last words?“, he offered to Micah. The rat begged and pleaded again, but in short, he brought out nothing but lies and he started to bore Dutch.  
But before he could pull the trigger, a rough, deep voice interrupted him for a second time tonight.

„Alright, I’m done with this.“ He heard the clicking of a gun and Arthur emerged from the group, pointing it right at Dutch.  
„That’s enough horseshit for tonight.“

Dutch winced.  
Not again…  
First it was John, now it was Arthur who threatened him at gunpoint.   
He figured that now was the right time to apologize.  
„Arthur, you of all people…you’ve seen through him first, you tried to tell me he was a rat but I didn’t listen!“

„As much as I like to shoot him myself, he didn’t do any of that shit you just told us. I won’t let you kill an innocent man just because your drunk!“ Dutch knew that his friend liked to hide his true feelings, but he showed enough anger to ensure that he was serious.  
„I’m dead sober, Arthur!“  
„Then what the fuck did you put in your cigars?“  
„Damn. I didn’t smoke them for 12 years,“ Dutch shouted out, rather speaking to himself.  
Arthur didn’t know what to say about that. He sighted and shook his head.   
„Alright, just let him go!“  
„You can’t kill me, I’m already dead!“, his leader stubbornly replied.  
„Well, I can try…“ Arthur deadpanned.

Finally, Hosea broke out his stupor and found his voice again.  
„Arthur, please..“, was all he could say.  
„I have no choice, I can’t shoot the gun outta his hand without killing Micah,“ Arthur explained.  
The thought alone made Dutch burst out in laughter again. „It’s worth trying,“ he sneered.  
He made Hosea beg: „Why are you doing this to us? Please come back to your senses!“

„Oh, Arthur, I can’t do anything right by you, can I?“ Dutch sounded rather sad now.   
Arthur tried again: „It’s alright, Dutch. Just let him go and we’re fine.“

The next few seconds the two of them just stared at each other. Dutch tensed and pressed the gun harder at Micah’s temple. Arthur didn’t flinch. After a while that felt like an eternity for both of them Dutch finally let go, allowing the rat to fall on his knees, exhausted, gasping for breath and clutching his sore throat.  
„Thank you, Arthur“, Micah rasped, „ I will never forget it.“

Dutch however didn’t say anything. He quietly disappeared into his tent without looking at Arthur or anyone else. The show was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Gloat Simulator.  
> That probably ruined the immersion, sorry.
> 
> If there is anyone who felt pity for Micah, please tell me.


	3. Saving A Life

As Micah, after being soothed by Hosea, had sneaked off to squat in a corner somewhere far away from Dutch, the others slowly wandered off to got to sleep once more. Most of them didn’t even understand half of what just happened. Hosea, totally shaken, decided to talk some sense into Dutch. He had to find out what’s gotten into him.  
Steeling himself for whatever he may discover inside, he pushed the cloth of Dutch’s tent back. Much to his relief, his friend was peacefully lying on his bed smoking one of his cigars wich were most likely innocent of his emotional outburst.

Hosea, who was steadier and more patient then his short-tempered friend, intended to swallow his anger to get through him. He stepped into the tent and approached him quietly.  
„Dutch?“  
Dutch turned his head and eyed the other man for a while before he greeted him with a nod.  
„Hosea?“  
He spoke quietly and there was something in his voice that sounded shaken, as if he could barely manage to say the name. Then he lifted a hand and waved him nearer.  
„Come here, let me look at you.“  
Hosea did his friend’s bidding and came closer until he stood at Dutch’s bed. Dutch however didn’t sit up, he only took another drag from his cigar and seemed to study the Hosea from head to toe until he began to feel uncomfortable. Hosea felt he had to break the silence before he would drown in it.

„Dutch, what is all of this about? What did you think startling the whole gang like that and,“ he struggled for more polite words but gave up, „…acting like you lost your mind?“  
Dutch leaned back and stared at the ceiling. Hosea knew him good enough to notice that his friend was absorbed in thoughts he didn’t want to share. When he finally spoke, his voice sounded defiant.  
„I thought I wanna shoot a rat. What’s so wrong about it?“

This was just as good as no answer. Hosea shook his head.  
„Why? You didn’t give any solid reason why he deserves to die.“  
„Hm.“  
That seemed to surprise Dutch. He remained silent, puffing, thinking again. Hosea could do nothing but watch him thinking, desperately wishing he could read his mind. Something was definitely strange about his friend. And it happened so fast. There had been no sign of an enmity between Micah and him until tonight. Hosea took a deep breath and tried again.

„How did that happen? The whole day, you and Micah have been as close as always since he joined us in Blackwater. You’ve been sitting together and plotting about who knows what just a couple of hours ago. You did even tell me once that you appreciate him just as much as your two sons. What made you change your mind?“  
Dutch grimaced.  
He didn’t like to hear any of this. He remembered how he had let Micah in his ear, how that rat had thrown suspicion on Arthur and John and how he himself had started to suspect just everyone to be a traitor who had dared to criticize his plan. Memories like these caused such great pain to him now it felt like his chest was on fire.  
„Dutch?“ Hosea’s voice jolted him out of his nightmares. He sounded like he was about to lose patience.

„I did give you a reason but you obviously can’t understand it,“ Dutch observed, rather talking to himself again. „That’s odd.“  
„No, I indeed can’t. I’m glad you can follow me so far. Now would you kindly explain yourself?“ Hosea was more sarcastic than he wanted to be. He was tired and it had already been a long night. In addition, Dutch really annoyed him now. He considered going to sleep and ask him tomorrow. Maybe Dutch could sleep it off.

„I’m afraid I can’t do that. Not yet,“ was Dutch’s secretive response. His gaze was still directed at the ceiling. It was as if he didn’t even demean himself to look at his friend. In actual fact, he wanted to concentrate, and he couldn’t do that when his long lost friend looked daggers at him. Also, as much as it hurt, he couldn’t help but feel like they were separated by an invisible wall. Like he forgot how it was to be with Hosea and he couldn’t recall it. He felt shame and his instinct told him to pull away from it. Like he always did. He figured that redemption was much more difficult to achieve than he first thought.

„Fine,“ Hosea sighed, giving up. „I’m looking forward to the moment you will finally grant me an answer. Good night, Dutch.“  
Sorely disappointed, Hosea turned around and made his way to the exit. 

For a couple of milliseconds Dutch watched him go, paralyzed. He just had one chance to apologize to Hosea and he fucked it up. What if he wouldn’t come back? He panicked.  
His friend was halfway out when he found his voice again.  
„Wait!“, he shouted after him, probably way too loud.  
Hosea stopped.  
He turned around to give him a tired and maybe even irritated look.  
„What?“

Dutch stretched out a hand.  
„Come back,“ he begged.  
As Hosea didn’t move, he added „Please.“  
„Will you tell me now?“, Hosea leaned against a post and crossed his arms.  
„Just…hear me out,“ Dutch begged in despair, his hand shivering, trying to break through that wall between them. He couldn’t tell him what happened but there were so many other things left to tell. He only had to find out where to start.

„Alright“, Hosea gave in and came back.  
When he stood right in front of Dutch’s bed again his friend still held his hand out to him. He understood, took Dutch’s hand and squeezed it.  
„Better?“, he asked playfully.  
Dutch now couldn’t turn his gaze away from Hosea. There was nothing between them any more, there was only the two of them, reunited.  
He realized that he was about to cry. Eventually, he managed to sit up in his bed. He wrapped his arms around Hosea, tightly and forced his friend to sit down next to him. Then he rested his head on his shoulders before he melted into tears.

Hosea put a hand on Dutch’s back and stroked him gently.  
He knew it. He knew that something was up. Still, he was shocked now. He didn’t expect it to be so drastic. He couldn’t recall if he did see Dutch in such a bad shape before. They have had hard times, yes, but this was worse. He wondered if Blackwater had something to do with it. His friend had changed since then, bit by bit, week after week. He knew him to good to overlook the slight changes wich became more and more obvious to him over time.  
„I’m sorry,“ Dutch whispered, and Hosea immediately regretted that he had been so harsh to him.  
„Don’t leave me“, he went on - biting his tongue on ‚again‘.  
„You’re my conscience. I can’t be without you.“  
„I won’t leave you,“ Hosea promised. His voice was soft. „I’m here.“  
„I need your help,“ Dutch admitted.

Hosea then pushed him away just a little, to look in his eyes. He cupped his face with his hands, his thumbs gently stroking his skin.  
„Then allow me to help you,“ he offered, not without emphasis.  
„Tell me what happened.“  
Consequently, Dutch gave him such a deplorable look it broke his heart.  
„I can’t,“ he sobbed. „I’m sorry, I just can’t tell you…“  
Now it was for Hosea to give Dutch such a pleading look he could barely handle it.  
Dutch closed his eyes, frantically searching his mind for an answer.

„I..may tell you…some day,“ he stuttered. „Please have patience.“  
Hosea exhaled. He was far from being pleased, but it was a start. It was way better than watching Dutch change without an option to get through him.  
He nodded and let Dutch's face go to touch his shoulders.

„Is there anything else I can do?“, Dutch asked, looking up to Hosea.  
His friend mused for a while, then he answered: „Apologize to Micah.“

It was almost entertaining how Dutch stared at Hosea, searching for proof in his eyes that he was just kidding. But he was dead serious.  
Dutch turned away and writhed in disgust.  
„I should’ve known…“ He sounded disappointed.  
„It’s the least you should do, you know that yourself,“ Hosea reasoned. „Show everyone that you came back to your senses and that you learned from your mistakes. Thats what you need to prove everyone from now on. Or else, you could lose their trust.“  
Dutch winced at that, as if he had received a whiplash, but he didn’t answer.  
„This is serious,“ his friend went on.  
„If it wasn’t for Arthur…“ He didn’t finish the sentence. 

 

„Arthur…“, Dutch repeated.  
Then he winced again, his eyes widened.  
„I’m such an idiot! I forgot something!“ he shouted out and jumped at his feet, almost hitting Hosea.  
„I need to talk to him!“ 

Hosea was about to become desperate once more. He didn’t want Dutch to wander around in camp just after the insane act he just pulled. He stood up and blocked Dutch, making sure he wouldn’t storm out of the tent.  
„You shouldn’t disturb him now. I’m sure he’s asleep. He needs rest.“  
„But this is very important,“ Dutch insisted.  
„It can wait until tomorrow,“ Hosea tried to reason with his friend who was way too eager about whatever crossed his mind again.  
„No, it could be too late then!“ Dutch was about to push Hosea away.  
„I want you to stay here!“, Hosea demanded, being rather frantic then forceful.  
Dutch grabbed the other man’s shoulders like he was about to shake him.  
„Come on, you can’t lock me up in my own tent.“  
Hosea took Dutch’s hands.  
„I know, but - just leave him alone for now. You caused enough…trouble tonight.“  
„Fine“, Dutch snapped, stepped back and pulled his guns out. 

He handed them over to Hosea who had jumped at first then sighed with relief.  
Dutch then lifted both hands, all innocent.  
„You trust me now?“  
Hosea stared at him and didn’t say anything.  
„Alright.“ Dutch pulled out his knife as well and rammed it into the table next to the bed.  
„Now would you please let me safe a life? I promise, if he’s asleep, I wouldn’t wake him up.“  
Dutch wasn’t sure if he was going to keep that promise though. 

Hosea hanged his head and sighted again. This was going to be a very long night.  
„If you cause any trouble…“ he stated.  
His friend didn’t let him finish though.  
„I take that as a ‚yes‘“, he quickly responded and rushed out, leaving an somewhat disappointed Hosea.

There was more Dutch had to correct. Even though thinking logically it was already too late. He had to try though.

He reached Arthur’s wagon and noticed that he was lucky. It’s owner was still awake. He was sitting on his pallet writing in his journal. Dutch couldn’t help but hide in the dark and watch him for a while. It was such a touching sight, him being alive and wholesome again. He looked so calm and concentrated when he was writing and sketching in his book. Dutch remembered that Arthur had started his first journal when he was still a kid, He had begun to make notes of everything that mattered to him just after Dutch and Hosea had taught him to write. The drawings however were his own idea and they had encouraged him to keep it up. And it paid off. Every time Dutch caught a glimpse into this journal he noticed that Arthur became amazingly good at it. His son was so much smarter than most people thought.

Dutch stared at him, overwhelmed with emotions. It was a gift, having a second chance to see him like this. In the past, he had taken this sight for granted but he adored it now. He wanted nothing but protect his son from his horrible fate, so he could enjoy these peaceful moments for the rest of his life. But that meant Dutch couldn’t stand there forever. He had to go and warn him, somehow.

He stepped out of the dark and the noise made Arthur look up, His face made no secret of his displeasure.  
Dutch realized he wasn’t welcome. Well, no surprise…  
„Arthur?“, Dutch greeted him with a nod. „Can I have a word with you?“  
His son unwillingly closed his journal and murmured: „Sure.“ He straightened himself, resting a hand on his knee and looked at Dutch.  
„So…am I next?“, he teased.  
„Don’t worry, I’m unarmed.“ Dutch raised his hands and exposed empty holsters. For a few seconds, Arthur’s scowl turned into a surprised expression. A small victory for his leader. But he quickly recovered and became his grumpy self again.  
„You could still strangle me.“  
Dutch froze.  
It crossed his mind that he heard that before. He felt another unsettling memory of the past brutally breaking his way back to his mind.

„Huh. Well played. I guess you know more than you admit…“  
„I don’t know shit,“ Arthur deadpanned. Then it occurred to him he shouldn’t tease his boss that much even though he was unarmed. He could still take vengeance later. Arthur decided to listen although he feared it was going to be another complaint about him doubting too much or even a threat to not stand in his way again. Listening to him and agreeing was a successful way to get rid of him after all.  
„So, what is it?“, he asked neutrally.

„Uh, right“, Dutch stuttered, wringing his hands, „I admit this might come out a bit strange.“  
„Stranger then shooting Micah for killing people that are still alive?“  
The words blustered out before Arthur could stop them. Dammit. He wanted to kick his own ass right now. However, he didn’t upset Dutch for a change, he only made him unsure.  
„Uhm…yeah…well…it’s just…“, Dutch frustratedly struggled for words. Why was this so hard? He just had to give a simple advice.

„You didn’t happen to meet any sick folk lately?“, he produced.  
Arthur gave him a bewildered look, but before he could interrupt him Dutch went on, struggling his way forward to the point.  
„Sick like in…deathly ill. I mean, like Tuberculosis.“

Arthur eyed Dutch, waiting if there was more to come. Something that told him where his boss was getting at. But everything he saw was Dutch eagerly waiting for an answer. Well, he could have it.  
„Nope,“ he easily stated. „I met a lot of folk sick in their minds but not in their lungs.“ And it seemed like that included Dutch.  
„You sure?“, his boss closed in on him.  
„Absolutely,“ he answered, making a resolute gesture.  
Dutch came closer now, pinning Arthur down with his stare.  
„Promise me“, he demanded, „that if you see someone nearly coughing his lungs out, you just turn away and run.“

Arthur wanted to protest at first, but he wanted to keep this conversation as short as possible. To be honest, Dutch’s advice wasn’t all nonsense, but why did he give it just to him? He could tell everyone. And also, Arthur wasn’t stupid. He wouldn’t cuddle with some stranger who was deadly sick. It was more likely that Dutch was up to something.  
He assured: „I promise I’ll be careful. Don’t worry about a thing, Dutch.“  
„Make an oath,“ Dutch ordered with emphasis.  
Arthur suppressed a groan and obeyed. He hold up a hand although he thought that gesture was ridiculous and simply said: „ I swear that I won’t get infected.“

Dutch glanced at him for a while, still tense. Then he slowly relaxed and nodded with relief. He reached forward and gently patted Arthur’s shoulder.  
Without a warning the mere touch struck him like a blow. He had missed that so much. How long had it been since he had given his son just a simple friendly gesture?  
„Good…very good,“ he whispered.  
„Thank you, Arthur.“

„No problem,“ Arthur responded, still being a bit suspicious. However, he had to admit that he was relieved that Dutch could still be thankful and didn’t appear to hold a grudge against him. They hadn’t been very close in the past few weeks and it felt good to receive friendly words from him. This moment would feel much better though if Dutch would tell him what he was really up to. A nasty voice in his head told him that this could still be just a con to silence his doubts and to make him obey again.  
„So, that’s it?“, he asked clumsily.

Dutch tensed again.  
„Uh…just one more thing, my son“ He looked around as if he wanted to make sure nobody could hear them.  
„About Micah…“

Arthur stiffened.  
„No, nothing bad,“ Dutch quickly assured him. „I just want you to show him his rank. Teach him to behave. I don’t want him to cause trouble in this camp again. You understand?“  
The other man rested his head in his hand, wiping his forehead.  
„So…you let him live?“  
„Maybe…“ Dutch thoughtfully answered.

Arthur grimaced.  
„I don’t like this…“  
Dutch patted his shoulder again, regaining eye contact.  
„Trust me, Arthur. I’ll…correct things. I learned my lesson.“  
His son scowled again. He heard that before.  
„I don’t know, Dutch.“  
„You’ll see…“ His boss had this fire in his eyes again, the same he had minutes ago when he decided to execute Micah for no reason and sightly enjoyed his terror. Arthur backed away.

„You should get some sleep now,“ he advised. „You had a long day.“  
„Right.“ Dutch slouched his shoulders and sighed. „I won’t bother you any longer.“  
„I’m not bothered,“ Arthur lied and waved him off.  
Dutch was about to go when one last thing occurred to him.  
„And…Arthur?,“ he asked carefully.  
His son looked up to him, tiredly waiting for him to say something.  
„Thank you.“  
„For what?“  
„For listening, I guess. I must have been really annoying tonight.“  
„Bullshit,“ Arthur awkwardly answered. He just couldn’t handle so much pure honesty from Dutch right now. He had been fucking annoying for sure but Arthur didn’t have the strength right now to confront him again.

He had watched Dutch change since the disaster in Blackwater and he had always wished he could do something about it but his mentor used to cut him off, deny it or get angry. Today was the first time that Arthur actually hindered him to hurt people. He knew he would do it again, whenever he had to save someone from Dutch’s insanity, even if it was only Micah.  
He still hoped that his mentor didn’t show his true colors tonight. He hoped that he could sleep it off and act sane again. Well, as sane as he could be, at last. He seemed to realize what he did this time. There was a reason for hope.

They waved each other off and Dutch made his way back to his tent, feeling like he had done the right thing.


	4. Worries

As Dutch reached his tent he noticed Hosea sitting in front of it, looking relieved to see him coming back.   
Dutch eyed him.   
It still felt unreal to see him like that, as if they had never parted ways, as if all those years when he had nothing left but dreams and memories of his long gone friend had never happened. As if he didn’t have to endure how even his memories had faded away. How his voice, his face, just everything that once was so familiar had vanished under the merciless veil of oblivion. Only in his dreams he could see him clearer, sitting with him at a table as if it was natural, playing chess, discussing plans, drinking and simply enjoying their time like in the old days. Dreams had been his most pleasant memories in those years - until he woke up and realized it was all taken away from him again. No matter how eager he tried to remember details from his dreams they only trickled like sand through his fingers as he tried to grab them. Then he lied there lonely in the darkness without the chance to change it back. Moments like these told him that his time had passed…

„Dutch?“

The familiar voice ripped him out of his thoughts.   
He blinked and focused back on his environment. Hosea had got up and put his hand on Dutch’s shoulder. 

„Did it go well?“, he asked observing Dutch’s face with a concerned look.  
After Hosea, there had been nobody else who could read him like this.

„Yeah, everything’s fine,“ he appeased his friend with a pat on his shoulder.  
He had done what he could. Now it was up to Arthur to choose his fate. Dutch had no chance but to trust him on this. He was sure though that he couldn’t bear it if his son would die a painful death again.

So many worries after death.  
So much to make up for.  
His head was pounding.

„Alright. Then let’s have some sleep. It was a long night,“ Hosea suggested, looking sightly tired. Dutch remembered that he himself didn’t sleep very often back then. He remembered it so clearly because it became more and more difficult to keep this habit up as he got older. Right now he was tired as well and emotionally exhausted.

„Sure was.“   
They waved each other off and Hosea went his way.

Dutch plodded back into his tent and hesitated looking at the bed.   
Now he was supposed to go back into the same bed he woke up right after death?   
Would he even sleep? Would he wake up here again?   
What did he even do to cheat on death?  
He had so many questions and no strength left to reason them out. He could only yield up to his fate.  
He carefully laid down on the bed wich was creaking slightly. Well, it was comfy at least.   
He tried for the most comfortable position and ended up staring at the ceiling anyway.

Even more questions invaded his mind that just couldn’t stop thinking by nature.  
The most important of them however was - if he’ll actually wake up tomorrow - where was the camp right now? And then, how much time had passed since Blackwater? Who was chasing them already and how much time did they have to flee? And if they did, where could they go?  
Dutch rubbed his temples in despair.

He remembered the „Holy Trinity“: Milton, Cornwall, O’Driscoll. And himself surrounded.  
What a fucked up situation.  
Why did he have to undergo this again?  
Unfortunately, he couldn’t solve this problem tonight.   
He rolled to the side, searching for another position.  
Dutch hated it to be unknowing. But he couldn’t ask anyone tonight.  
He closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe regularly.

Tomorrow.   
Tomorrow had to do.

 

Dutch woke up as the morning sun hit him in the face like a hammer. He moaned in pain and covered his eyes with his hand. The pounding in his head had become worse, reducing all his questions to one: How could he get rid of this?  
He turned over clumsily while his brain seemed to dash against his skull with every movement. Sitting up carefully he noticed that his stomach turned as well.  
He sat there clenching his teeth until the attack was gone and then pulled himself up on the table next to the bed. As he stood upright clinging to the table he believed that he could make it outside somehow but then another beam of light stung into his eyes wich had sneaked through the tent flaps. Dutch turned his head causing his brain to spin again. He slumped down onto the bed again, averted his eyes from the light and pulled the blanket over his head with an effort. Now it was dark at least. Dutch decided to make not a single move until it got better.

Meanwhile the day was breaking for everyone else in camp too.

Pearson was awake at first, as always, since he had to make coffee and to put a breakfast together out of what was left in their supplies. It consisted mostly of dry biscuits and beef jerky if not someone of the boys had brought fresh bread, some sweets or even fruit.  
Sadie was with him. The young woman was chosen to be the cook’s assistant. Everyone had to earn their keep in camp after all. In addition her new job was supposed to prevent her from drowning in grief every day and night and to perish from that.   
When the scent of fresh coffee boiling in a kettle over the fire spread across the camp the others came to life as well. It took them longer today until the early birds gathered around the wooden table, a mug of steaming hot coffee in their hands. They’ve been bleary-eyed but driven out of their beds by curiosity. Everyone was longing for answers, but nobody was actually willing to ask directly. Instead they beat around the bush, some remarks being more or less helpful.

„Pearson, your coffee’s so strong again you can cut it into slices,“ Sean complained. Normally he wouldn’t even be awake so early.  
„Be glad for once. You won’t doze off in guard duty at least,“ Charles retorted. He was fitting in much better with the group of early birds.  
„Haha. Who told you that it’s my turn anyway?“  
„Hosea.“  
Sean’s face froze. He couldn’t joke about this. Hosea was strictly observing the guards and couldn’t take a joke about it. Instead he asked: „So, you’ve had a good night everyone?“  
They made faces.  
Karen, who wasn’t up not only for Sean but also to enjoy her first coffee without being bothered by who she called the old shrew Grimshaw, shook her head and rolled her eyes at him.  
„Er, no?“, she answered, her annoyance being more playful then serious.  
„Nobody had a good night. Right?“, she asked looking around the table.   
She gained only more head shaking, grunting and meaningful silence.  
„Well I had a very funny night though,“ Sean went on nipping his coffee. „Now I now for sure I didn’t dream it all.“  
„Amen to that,“ Lenny stated, putting down his empty mug with a thud.

The next morning person to join their group was actually Hosea. He approached the table with a stern look on his face, deep in thoughts and clinging on his mug. As he glanced up however his features relaxed and he greeted everyone with a smile.  
„Good morning, everyone. You alright?“  
They stated they were fine according to certain circumstances.  
„Did you see Arthur yet?“ Hosea seemed to be worried about him too.  
„He rode off early,“ Charles knew. „Probably hunting.“  
„Yeah. Pearson keeps nagging us about the supplies even when the wagon is about to burst,“ Lenny teased.  
„I heard that!“, the cook shouted from farther away, much to the amusement of the group.

It wasn’t news that Arthur rode off alone. He was always on his own way for a couple of days, mostly making a big haul somewhere and coming back filling the ledger. No one knew what he was actually doing and no one asked because they wouldn’t receive an answer anyway. This time though Hosea was worried. He hoped that Arthur only needed some time for himself to handle what had happened that night and he wished he knew what Dutch had told him.

„Any news…?“, Lenny asked carefully. „About yesterday,“ he whispered.  
Hosea sighted.  
„Not really.“  
Sean couldn’t hold it back any longer.  
„So finally, what was up yesterday? I didn’t get it at all. Did you?“ He looked around the table.  
He caused just more murmuring and head shaking until Hosea held up one hand.  
„There’s certainly a good reason for all this.“  
Nobody dared to disagree with their second leader. Nobody even wanted to destroy all hope. It would’ve been up to Arthur to voice his doubts.  
Charles however had another serious question.  
„So what are we gonna do with Micah now?“  
„Nothing,“ Hosea decided. „No violence. Just keep an eye on him. I’m afraid he can’t leave the camp until we know for sure if he’s a traitor or not.“  
„I don’t mean to disagree, Mr. Matthews, but Dutch was sure as hell about it,“ Sean added.  
„What he said yesterday, did that sound any sure to you?“, Charles asked eagerly.  
„No,“ Sean stated with emphasis. „But do you trust Micah more?“  
„Not at all. But Arthur is right. As long as there’s no prove we shouldn’t harm him.“

„Then it’s settled,“ Hosea finally stated. „Should he try to escape though…,“ he stopped and rubbed his forehead, „you know.“  
„He won’t go far,“ Charles assured him.

The group silenced for a while, everyone deep in their own thoughts. As time passed, Lenny cast a glance at their leader’s tent.  
„By the way, is Dutch up already?“  
„Guess not,“ Hosea answered.   
„Well, we better let him sleep it off,“ Sean advised wryly.  
Karen rolled her eyes again.

 

But as the camp was slowly filling with life and the boss didn’t show up yet Hosea decided to make a move before Susan Grimshaw could come at him. She couldn’t stand long sleepers and didn’t make an exception for Dutch.  
Hosea knocked at the tent pole to announce himself.  
„Dutch?“  
He was greeted by a moan. Well, better than nothing.  
He entered the tent and considered it empty until it occurred to him that his friend must hide under the blanket.  
„Dutch, what’s wrong?“, he asked coming closer.  
The other man pulled down the blanket a bit.  
„Headache“, he murmured.  
„So bad?,“ Hosea asked in disbelief, eyeing the shape of his friend under the blanket.  
„Worse,“ was his answer.  
„So you’ve been drunk after all,“ Hosea concluded.  
„No, I wasn’t,“ Dutch began to whine and curled up into a ball. „I swear…“  
Hosea gave up, dropping charges for now.  
„Do you feel sick?“  
„Yeah.“  
The older man sighted.  
„Aright, I’ll be back soon.“

Hosea walked off to the supplies wagon to fetch some ginger or peppermint leaves, feeling relieved because there was possibly a simpler explanation to Dutch’s behavior. He made the tea extra strong because his friend appeared to need it. As re reentered the tent Dutch still laid under the blanket in the same position.  
Hosea gently touched his arm and turned him around a bit.  
„There, drink this,“ he said quietly. „It should ease the pain.“  
Dutch grimaced as he sat up, dazzled by the light. Half-blind he reached for the mug and hoped his restive stomach would keep it inside.  
„Thanks my friend,“ he muttered.  
While sipping at his soothing tea something crossed his mind.  
„How’s Arthur?“, he whispered.  
„Alright, I guess“, Hosea appeased him although he wasn’t sure about it himself. „He’s gone hunting.“  
„Did he say where?“, he breathed.  
„No…you know how he is,“ the older man admitted.

Dutch squinted is eyes again.  
The thought of Arthur being gone nearly choked him.  
He tried to swallow his concern and sipped more tea.  
„Listen, Dutch,“ Hosea began to speak again, „I would really like to stay until you feel better but I have an appointment with a promising lead at Emerald Ranch.“  
His friend nodded.   
He didn’t like it at all that Hosea was about to leave him now that he was drowning in sorrows but he couldn’t ignore a good lead either.  
„I’ll tell Susan to look after you.“  
Dutch nodded once more. Susan knew just as much about curative treatments as Hosea. She would sort him out just fine.  
„Just go,“ he approved.

„Can I trust you to not kill anyone when I’m away?“, Hosea asked sternly.  
Dutch now opened his eyes to give his friend a resentful look but he held the gaze and remained serious. Dutch was about to snarl at him but he managed to choke his anger in time.  
Devoted, he answered nothing but a simple „Yes.“  
Hosea was pleased and stood up.  
Dutch closed his eyes again when his friend pulled away the tent flaps.  
Then he was alone again.

He finished his tea while he couldn’t turn his thoughts away from Arthur. Also, when he laid down again and tried to sleep some more, he hoped his son would be back soon.   
Soon after, Susan checked on him. She was just like he remembered her. A bit more rough than Hosea but she was nonetheless caring. She entered the tent without knocking and sat down next to him on his bed, touching his arm.  
„Do you feel any better yet?“, she asked quietly.  
„A little.“ At least he felt like his brain wasn’t hurting by every head movement and his eyes got used to the brightness.  
She laid her hand on his forehead and noticed that he didn’t have a fever. Then she palpated his head.  
„Did you hurt yourself? Hit your head or something?“

Well, he fell down a high cliff and possibly hurt his head when he hit the ground. But that didn’t count, right?

„Not that I remember,“ he muttered.  
Susan didn’t find any bruises or bumps either. Everything indicated that he had just a simple hangover. She put her hands back down.   
„Alright, do you think you can eat?“  
„I guess.“ He didn’t realize he was hungry until now.  
„So I’ll get you some stew and another tea. Just be a good boy and stay here until I’m back“, she teased.  
A snort was his response.

Dutch spent the next hours like this, feeling that he hadn’t been treated so lovingly in a long time. He didn’t know how to handle Susan’s presence at first but after a while he just gave in and let her take care for him. He needed help after all. Later, the pain faded away and the ginger took his full reanimating effect. Susan didn’t mention the incident of last night because she could be very thoughtful when she wanted to. She didn’t comment on it either when Dutch asked about the name of the place they were actually camping.  
„Horseshoe Overlook,“ she simply said.  
„Ah,“ Dutch nodded. „Hosea has been here once before, right?“  
„Yes.“  
„Then I know what you mean.“

When he was able to walk and read again, he examined the ledger. The camp wasn’t very far away from Blackwater yet so he guessed they were pretty poor right now.  
He wasn’t wrong.  
Anyway they had obtained about 600 dollars from the O’Driscolls. That was quite amusing.   
In addition there was another amount of about 600 dollars from Micah, of all people. Well, he had always been useful. He only had no understanding of loyalty.  
Apart from that the gang was busy gathering loot, especially Arthur, but the amounts were rather small. Whatever Hosea had found it wouldn’t safe them right away.  
He gave a deep sight.  
It was always the same problem.  
They needed more money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was much calmer than the others. No one was hurt or scared to death. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


	5. Making Amends

It was already evening when Dutch left his tent for the first time that day. He couldn’t stare at the ledger forever - and not at the map either. He had examined it through and through, trying to remember what had happened in all theses places. Valentine, Rhodes, St-Denis… He remembered St.Denis of course, for one thing at least. But everything else was so damn blurry, he would have to start from scratch to actually achieve something.  
He hoped Hosea would be back soon. He missed his presence already, still being afraid he could just be gone again. In that case he didn’t spend enough time with him at all. Stupid headache!  
So he stood outside, musing and glancing over the admittedly beautiful landscape of Horseshoe Overlook. He missed Arthur too. His absence was nagging on his nerves.

Some gang members sheepishly passed by, greeting Dutch with a few careful words, asking him if he felt better. He agreed to not make anyone worry about him more than they already did. If he was honest, he felt rather sentimental. At the horizon the sun was about to set, coloring the sky with bright yellow. It illuminated this unnatural scene even more dramatically, like Dutch had caught a glimpse at heaven. He had to prevent himself from walking to everyone to beg for forgiveness and wrap them into a bear hug. For them, he didn’t do anything yet. He could apologize for what he had done last night but he didn’t want to bring this up again.

Suddenly he remembered it, Hosea’s wish. He wanted him to apologize to that disgusting rat Micah. He could refuse since he didn’t promise it. But he wanted to make amends with Hosea. Micah deserved a bullet in the face, but his friend…Dutch owed him so much. And now that he had come back to his senses he knew that Micah probably didn’t do anything yet. It had been himself who had led his gang into chaos after all. As much as he hated Micah, he couldn’t blame it all on him. But he would reach him respect at least - and then maybe there’ll be harmony in his gang again.

Deeply sighting, he walked around the camp, greeting everyone but avoiding small talk. He reached Micah’s sleeping place where he was sitting now, more like cowering though, and sharpening his knife as always. He froze when he saw Dutch coming at him.  
„Easy, son“, Dutch appeased, holding up his hand.  
Micah clutched nervously at the knife in his hands.  
„Feeling better now Dutch?“, he asked carefully.  
„I’m alright“, Dutch lied, waving it off. „How are you?“  
„Dunno“, he replied. „Are you still planning to kill me?“  
Micah eyed his boss who was rubbing his neck now.  
„No, son,“ he spoke in a soft tone even though it felt wrong. „but I need to ask you if there’s something you need to tell me.“  
Dutch could see the other man thinking hard about that. Still, he couldn’t see any guilt in his eyes. He was good at reading people but he knew that he failed horribly at reading Micah. So far he replied calmly, making no fast movements. He was nervous, but not any more nervous than he was before.  
„No,…nothing.“  
Dutch made a thoughtful face and and crossed his arms.  
„Well…I was thinking about the past events lately and some of them occurred odd to me. You remember Blackwater?“  
Micah knitted his brows. „Of course I do.“  
„That ferry heist you proposed to me that had failed horribly…“ Dutch went on.  
„Dutch…please. That wasn’t my fault. You liked that plan too, we did this together,“ Micah hastened to answer but Dutch didn’t respond to that.  
„And the Pinkerton agents who found us so easily…“, he added instead.  
„That was only because they guarded the ferry!“, the other man shouted now.  
„That exact ferry you wanted us to rob. So you just accidentally forgot to tell us that tiny detail?“, Dutch shot back.  
„I didn’t know they were there“, Micah was about to beg again. „It was risky but we took that risk together. You can’t blame it all on me!“  
His boss silenced, thinking and dipping his head.  
„Dutch,“ Micah’s voice was soft like silk now, „I’m sorry it didn’t go as planned, but we need to stick together - to make these bastards pay!“  
„And Strawberry,“ Dutch asked quietly, „what was that about?“ He only remembered that Micah had caused unnecessary chaos there and Arthur had to break him out of jail and had paid a horrible price for saving his life…  
„I told you, I’m sorry. I got in a fight with O’Driscolls. You know I can’t stand these idiots. Next time I’ll be careful.“  
„You own stupidity could’ve killed Arthur!“, Dutch howled him down. Micah now almost hit the dirt begging for forgiveness.  
„I know Dutch…I’m sorry, it won’t happen again, I swear…I didn’t mean to hurt Arthur. He’s my brother.“  
Dutch grimaced, wanting to kick that lying face so badly.  
„Is that so“, he asked menacingly.  
„Yes, of course“, the rat stuttered, „you’re my family now…“  
„Then behave already!“, Dutch howled. „Stop trying my patience. How am I supposed to save anyone when you keep shooting all over the place like a brainless maniac? Use your goddamn brain if you have one!“  
Micah was shrinking more and more. He could only say „Yes, Dutch“, with a meek voice.  
„And stop being such a pain in the ass for everyone! We got enough problems already! Make yourself useful or else you’ll face the consequences!“  
„Yes“, Micah stuttered, staring at the ground. „I promise.“  
„Good“, Dutch closed, at least a bit satisfied.  
He turned around and saw that his gang had been looking at him all the time. They seemed to be more content now than last night.  
Dutch stalked back to his tent. It wasn’t quite what Hosea had wished for but at least they’ve had a conversation. He wouldn’t be sorry anyway until there was proof of his innocence. Being back, he still had to wait for his dearest family members to come home. To calm down his poor nerves, he smoked one of his delicious cigars.

The sky was already covered in pastel pink when Hosea rode into camp. He was given a warm welcome by everyone. He was someone all of them placed their trust and hope in, more than in Dutch in the end. Hosea made his way through the camp, stopping here and there to chat and raised everyone’s spirits. Dutch watched him fascinated the whole time until he quickly hid under the brim of his hat when his friend walked towards him.

„Evening, Dutch,“ he greeted. „How’s the head?“  
His friend grinned. „All clear again, thanks to your magical brew.“  
„I’m glad to hear that.“  
Dutch gestured towards his tent. „Let’s talk inside, shall we? I have found a bottle of the finest whiskey I would like to share.“  
„Sounds delicious“, Hosea approved and went inside first while Dutch held up the tent flap.  
Following his friend, he asked him about that lead at Emerald Ranch he had followed today.   
„Well, it won’t make us too rich but it’s easy money and we need everything we can get right now“, Hosea explained.  
Dutch nodded. „You’ve always been the more reasonable one of us.“  
„Oh, stop it, you…“ His friend shook it off. „You’re so kind to me all of a sudden. Have you been up to something while I was away?“  
Dutch chuckled and served him a glass of golden liquid.  
„And the more wary too“, he added playfully and lifted his glass at his friend.  
„To us!“  
Two glasses clinked together solemnly. The burning drink was rather soothing for Dutch who felt he could break into tears at any moment.  
Hosea nipped a bit, then he put the glass back down.   
„Did you talk to Micah?“, he asked sternly.  
„Of course“, Dutch affirmed. „Can’t say he’s comfortable around me yet but he’ll recover. I also clarified our rules to him while I was at it.“  
„You mean…“, Hosea raised an eyebrow.  
„In short, I told him to be a good boy from now on or I’ll murder his face…no I didn’t say the last part out loud but he got it anyway.“  
Hosea sighted. „Well, I always thought he was too reckless for us…. So I guess you didn’t say sorry, right?“  
„In my way, I did.“, Dutch insisted.  
He heard another sight from his friend.  
„How’s the gang feeling about it?“  
„They’re fine. A bit nervous around me, but it’s nothing I can’t make up for,“ Dutch assured him.  
His friend quietly drank some more. When he put the glass back down, Dutch suddenly took his hand.  
„I know we’ve been through tough times and I have made many mistakes in the past…I took risks I should’ve taken and made enemies I couldn’t handle. California was a mess…Blackwater too…“ Dutch paused, taking a deep breath.  
„I promise that from now on I’ll do everything to save us. I’ll act smarter, let us lay low and wait for the right moments. We’ll gather money quick and safe and at the end we’ll settle down just like we always planned.“  
Hosea was taken aback for a second.  
He had heard some of this already but never had Dutch spoken in such a sad tone before. He had always been confident, at least to soothe everyone around him. But this time it sounded like an apology and the look Dutch gave him was haunting.  
„You can always count on me, Dutch…“, Hosea’s voice was comforting. Dutch’s was breaking.  
„I couldn’t do this without you…“  
„You don’t have to. You got your whole family behind you. And me…“  
„My brother…“ Dutch squeezed Hosea’s hand, hiding under his hat again.  
„I stopped listening to you….I chose bad leads and trusted the wrong people…“  
„You only wanted the best for us.“  
„I don’t know anymore what I wanted…“ Dutch shook his head desperately.  
„Don’t run yourself down. You’re a good leader. Just go outside and look at everything you’ve achieved. You saved them, gave them a better live. We wouldn’t be here without you.“  
Hosea only put his other hand on Dutch’s, aware that his friend was fighting down tears now. They sat together in silence until night fell. When Dutch lifted his head again his eyes were red.  
„Thank you“, he whispered.  
„Anytime“, his friend answered.  
They quietly said good night.   
Dutch watched his friend leave but this time he really felt much better.


	6. Just Like The Old Days

When Dutch woke up in his tent again he was refreshed, his head was clear and he felt ready to jump out of the bed and finally work something out. He was in such a good mood he wanted to turn on his good old gramophone first. Music had always been inspirational for him and he missed his old records anyway. Before he could do that though, he had to dig in his drawers and chests for his records because he didn’t remember where he had put them so many years ago. However, that didn’t ruin his mood. He was rather glad to find more of his former belongings he had to abandon in their very last camp. His favorite books, mostly. When his hands finally touched the sleeve of a record he didn’t even look at what it was. He missed them all equally.

The gang could easily notice that their boss was awake when a loud female singing voice startled them out of their sleep. They shot up, growling and cussing and gathered around the supply wagon to get coffee. Hosea was already awake, holding a filled mug in his hand and chuckling at the sight of Dutch’s boys struggling up. For him, the music was a good sign. His friend was finally feeling better and things could get back to normal. It had been really unsettling yesterday when Dutch had blamed himself for everything and had almost begged for forgiveness. Blackwater had broken him much more than Hosea had guessed. He was glad that his friend had opened up to him though and didn’t suffer silently this time. It had been long ago since Dutch had so honestly shared all his concerns with him. Now it seemed like their bond was stronger since they had moved to the south. There was hope.

When the music stopped, Dutch left the tent smiling. He strolled to the supply wagon to get some coffee too. When he was about to walk back his gaze fell on Hosea who was still sitting at the table. His friend raised his mug to greet him silently and Dutch went into his direction instead. He sat down next to his friend and they both agreed on what a wonderful morning it was.

„You’re up early, Dutch. Been plotting something?“, Hosea asked casually.  
„Oh…I’ve studied the map, actually….“ Dutch paused for a bit. He withheld that he was still tracing back the events of his past live on it. „That Emerald Ranch…“, he went on with curiosity, „it’s not far away from us, right?“  
„No, it’s just a couple of hours away.“  
„And what exactly is it about?“, Dutch asked thoughtfully, coming closer to the other man like they did when they were planning something.  
„As I said, just easy money. Some feller who’s paying well for robbed stagecoaches. It’s something we can come back to whenever we need it,“ his friend said matter-of-factly, still glad that he could offer the gang at least a simple way to get supplies to survive.  
„Sounds easy indeed…You could even do this alone…“, Dutch chuckled.  
Hosea snorted and waved his friend off.  
„Hell no…You know how much I like company. I was thinking about taking Arthur with me when he gets back.“

It was out before he could bite his tongue at it, remembering how anxious his friend was about his oldest son lately. Dutch gave him a worried look.  
„He’s still not back, isn’t he?“  
„Dutch…“ Hosea patted his friend’s shoulder. „Don’t worry. It’s been only one day and a few hours ago. He used to stay away much longer and he can handle himself just fine. I’m sure he’ll get back in one piece but with tons of loot from almost all over the country.“ He chuckled, and Dutch relaxed a little and leaned back.  
„You’re right…sometimes I forget he’s a fully grown man now…he’s probably fine…“  
Caught up in memories again, Dutch took another sip from his reviving coffee.  
„Yeah, time flies…“, Hosea mused.  
The two looked around the camp that had been their home for twenty years now.

„Sometimes I think about the days when there had been just us two…“, Dutch turned back to Hosea. „It seems unreal now…“ His friend couldn’t even understand the weight that lied in these words for Dutch.  
„We’ve been kids back then,“ Hosea said amused.  
„But still very smart kids. I wonder if I actually got dumber over the years.“  
Hosea winced, not knowing if that was just a joke or another way to blame himself for old mistakes. He didn’t want his mood to chance so soon, so he chose to stay positive and cheer him up.  
„C’mon, Dutch. I assure you you’re much wiser now.“  
„Yeah?“ His friend gave him a wary look.  
„Sure,“ Hosea insisted.  
Dutch came closer. „Would you provide that to me in writing?“  
Hosea paused and both broke out in laughter. For Hosea, it was a sound that had been rarely heard in the camp since Blackwater. Dutch instead had missed this for twelve years and he enjoyed every second of it.

When they calmed down Dutch asked mysteriously: „You consider me smart enough to do simple things though?“  
„Such as?“ His friend raised an eyebrow.  
„I don’t know…robbing stagecoaches maybe?“, his friend asked all innocently.  
Hosea froze, mouth still open.  
„You can’t be serious…“  
„Why not?“, Dutch looked back at him, seeming enthusiastic about it.  
Hosea shook his head.  
„I’m not criticizing your state of mind my friend, or your fitness…it’s rather your face I’m worried about.“, he explained, pointing at Dutch.  
The other man looked puzzled.  
„What’s wrong with my face?“  
„You can’t show it around everywhere since you’re still wanted. It’s too much of a risk and you know it.“

Dutch leaned against the table, coming closer to Hosea and lowering his voice.  
„It’s only that one time…that feller surely doesn’t know who I am. And he doesn’t know where we come from. It’s just a quick and easy theft and we get back safely with no one at our heels.“  
Hosea rubbed his forehead.  
„Why are you so eager to do this though? It’ll be rather boring for you…“  
„Nonsense!“, Dutch countered enthusiastically. „It’s gonna be fun! Just you and me together, like the old days!“, he urged his friend, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him a little. „Besides, if I have to sit here any longer and wait for Arthur I’ll go insane!“  
Hosea clutched his hands around Dutch’s arms, trying to escape the grab.  
„Well…it could work…“, he admitted, „but that would mean he’ll see us two as his clients and no one else…“  
„That’s not a problem though…Leaves us the opportunity to do it again!“ His friend was even more fascinated.  
„But you said only once…“ Hosea was still struggling to get out of Dutch’s grab.  
„Once, or a few times more…what does it matter? We’ll be careful.“  
Hosea silenced and eyed him skeptically.  
„You’re with me, what can happen?“ Dutch pushed for it, looking at Hosea with puppy eyes.

Eventually his friend’s defense broke.  
„I guess I have no choice then…“, he said giving in.  
„I’m glad you realize it,“ Dutch said with glee and finally let go of his friend who fell back on his seat. He didn’t have much time to recover though.  
„Get up,“ Dutch mocked, walking around the table and giving Hosea a slap on the back. „We have a coach to steal.“  
Then he walked away to the paddock where he found The Count standing there ready to be mounted. Overwhelmed with joy, Dutch planted a kiss on his snout. He was so proud of this majestic white Arabian and so glad to have him back. He also greeted Silver Dollar and petted his neck before he mounted his own horse, excited to ride him again. When Hosea arrived, Dutch teased him playfully.  
„You’re finally coming, old man?“  
„Who you’re calling old?“. His friend mounted Silver Dollar agilely.  
But Dutch didn’t wait for him. He spurred The Count and broke into a gallop.  
„Catch me, old man!“  
Hosea hurried to follow him, once again surprised about his friend’s strange behavior.  
„Dutch, wait!“, he shouted after him. „You don’t even know the way!“  
Bill Williamson, who was granted with guarding shift again, watched the two in bewilderment as they left the camp without explanation to start an unforeseen adventure.


	7. The Ghost Story

Hosea was wondering what had gotten into his friend this time who was galloping forward like a maniac. They haven’t been going on a simple heist together since their gang had become bigger. They couldn’t just leave and hang around like this anymore. Maybe Dutch only wanted this to be the beginning of a fresh new start after all these disasters.

Dutch instead was indeed very refreshed now that the weight of 12 more years was suddenly taken from his body. He felt much stronger and less tired of simply everything. He believed that if he could ever change the events to a better outcome it must be now. He glimpsed at his friend who seemed to be deep in thoughts. Poor Hosea. But he would understand some day that all of this had a higher purpose. And besides, he had just missed these moments with his friend for too long and the longer he had thought about it the more he got certain he had to take this chance.

Meanwhile Dutch was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn’t notice that Hosea was catching up with him, but instead of riding next to his friend he ran past him.  
„You’re coming with me or what?“, Dutch heard him shout out with laughter. He gladly accepted the race and spurred The Count. Both were storming over the land, jumping over stumps and fences and Dutch felt very much alive again. They changed positions over and over until they reached a hill where they stopped and had a short rest.  
„Well, that was something,“ Hosea said panting and patting his horse.  
„I missed this…“, Dutch admitted. „Didn’t you?“  
„Oh sure“, Hosea wiped the sweat from his forehead. „unfortunately I miss my younger body too…“  
Dutch waved him off. „You did fine, old man. You only need the challenge from time to time.“  
„If that’s what you’ve planned all night long you better spend another night on it.“  
His friend chuckled. „Nah I’ve got better plans, trust me. By the way - are we even near the place we were supposed to go? I left the map in camp.“  
Both laughed at that. Hosea glanced around.  
„My inner compass works just fine. Follow me,“ he said and pointed at the right direction.   
„What would I do without you?“, Dutch asked with exaggerated gratitude.  
„Get lost, for sure,“ the other man replied.  
They moved on and headed back for the road that would take them to the ranch.

„By the way, what’s the feller like we’re about to visit?“, Dutch wanted to know when they finally reached the road.  
„He’s the foreman of the ranch and a simple mind. Sells stolen coaches as a little private business. Doesn’t ask many questions and doesn’t give away much either. He only mentioned he had an assignment for me in case I’m interested. It’s nothing special, really.“ Hosea sounded like he was apologizing.  
„Sounds good enough,“ Dutch assured. He was only looking forward to do that theft with Hosea.  
„I suppose, I’ll leave the talking to you then.“  
„Well, I trust you enough to not ruin this…“, his friend said mockingly.  
„Thank you!“, Dutch said excessively.   
„…but he relies on my word now.“

After a while they rode towards a small stable. The foreman was approaching them with a wary look before he recognized Hosea. They shook hands, then Hosea introduced Dutch to him, but not with his real name. The man looked for a while at the fancy clothes of his companion but as expected didn’t ask any questions. Instead he gave them the ridiculous instruction to rob his cousin by marriage who lived in a place called Carmody Dell and both seemed very understanding and promising. When they left the farm he was sure he was blessed with these new partners.

At the way to their destination Hosea informed Dutch about the mysterious events of Emerald Ranch.  
„I thought that guy didn’t tell you much?“  
„Not about himself of course but he was glad to have someone listening to all those stories especially when alcohol loosened his tongue,“ Hosea explained smirking.  
„So, the whole place is abandoned?“  
„Exactly. The ranch owner is still rich somehow.“  
„Interesting indeed,“ Dutch mused.

They approached Carmody Dell, where they found a small but neat house.  
„Now we have the choice“, Hosea offered, „We could distract them now and get the coach or we wait until nightfall and steal it when it’s less risky. We would have more time to pay them a little visit too.“  
„Well if I wanted to wait all day for something I could’ve stayed in camp…“ Dutch remarked.  
„Then let’s go.“  
Dutch shook his head.   
„As you said, we need everything we can get right now. No need to take unnecessary risks.“  
Hosea shrugged. „Then let’s wait.“  
Dutch paused for a while, glancing over the land.  
„I’ve got another idea. We could go back to the ranch and look around a bit.“  
„You wanna go all the way back again?“, his friend sounded slightly annoyed.  
„Come on, it’s not far and we have so much time left.“  
Hosea sighted.  
„Right, why not…but we should stay away from that owner. We don’t know if he’s smart enough to recognize you.“

So they mounted their horses again and headed back to place they came from, not taking the same route to avoid meeting Seamus again. They could also reach the settlement from another direction this way.  
Hosea seemed to know the place already, the way he was unerringly moving around it.  
„Did you have a look around here previously?“, Dutch asked.  
„Not in-depth, but Seamus’ description was detailed enough. We should visit the saloon first.“  
„Dried out yet?“ His friend smirked.  
„I’m afraid the bar has closed permanently. There’s something else I’m curious about.“  
„Well you’re keeping me on tenterhooks for sure.“

In fact Hosea didn’t know what his friend could find interesting in here. There wasn’t much money to find either. It was only a ghost town and a grumpy ranch owner who was certainly guilty of all this. In the old days it would have been fun for the two talented conmen to fuck this guy over but as time went by they refrained from these little games and reached for greater goals. Greater and more dangerous - even too dangerous. But Hosea didn’t want to get melancholic again, now that Dutch was in such an amazingly good mood. In secret Hosea had missed it too, to walk around two by two again, being almost worry-free. His sorrows always pushed him back to reality again. At least this time he wanted to jump at the chance Dutch gave him so spontaneously.   
The saloon did credit to all ghost stories, all gloomy and gone to rack, and still it wasn’t so long ago since this had been a running business.

„Indeed it doesn’t look like they’ll serve us a drink here,“ Dutch made a disgusted face.  
It wasn’t much more appealing inside. It was still full of leftovers from the past. Someone’s playing cards still lied at a table while their owner had seemingly ran out of the room in panic. Dutch strolled to the bar and began to observe it as Hosea interrupted him and showed him the bloodstains at the wall. Dutch gave an approving whistle.  
„Bull’s-eye, I’d say…“  
„Poor feller“, Hosea commented.  
„I wonder what happened here.“  
„I have a guess…“. Hosea sat down on a barstool.  
„I told you the ranch owner is a very morose man. His daughter was once in a relationship with a farm boy from nearby and he didn’t approve. The saying goes he took care of it, the boy vanished and his daughter never leaves the house since then. You can only see her sometimes when she’s standing at the window. Some even believe she is a ghost.“  
„That animal…“ Dutch whispered, shook his head and stared at the wall.  
„What makes someone like him better than us?“  
„His good luck, probably,“ Hosea guessed. „Luck that the long arm of the law doesn’t reach this place and everyone else is terrified of him.“  
Dutch nodded. „Everyone else but us. I think we should pay him a little visit.“  
Hosea thought about it. He had the nagging feeling that he could enjoy that way too much.

„He’s a tough nut, Dutch. Doesn’t let anyone near the house and is leery as hell. We should observe the place from further away first.“  
„Just as well. Maybe we’ll even see the ghost,“ Dutch joked.  
Both of them led their horses to a place they would be save and hidden for the moment and sneaked close enough to the ranch so they could view it from a save distance.   
„There he is, keeping guard. You see him?“, Hosea asked, putting down the binoculars.  
Dutch nodded, still observing the man.  
„Stands there like he’s glued on the ground.“ He looked up. „The house looks wealthy indeed. I’d really love to get in there.“  
„You’re telling me, but unfortunately the owner isn’t very welcoming.“  
„I wonder where he keeps the ghost,“ Dutch moved on.  
Hosea shrugged. „Seamus didn’t tell me that much. I think it’s the upper floor.“  
„Sure…“  
They sat there for a while, just looking at the windows and letting time pass. Then Dutch asked:   
„You know how I feel right now?“  
„Just like the shameless voyeur you are…“ Hosea suggested.

Both broke out in laughter, even if a quiet one.  
„The good thing is, he leaves the house unobserved. If somebody gets in, he can almost do whatever he wants,“ Dutch noticed.  
„Unless there’s staff…and don’t forget the daughter.“  
„You mean she’ll rat us out?“   
„He’s still her father. And it’s her ranch, too…“  
Dutch snorted. „I’d only need a short moment of distraction, Hosea. Go up to him and ask the time or something, will you?“  
„Such an old trick,“ his friend chuckled.  
Dutch gave him a friendly slap on the back.  
„Get a move on.“  
Devotedly, Hosea stood up and headed for the ranch, looking all innocent. Dutch followed him but kept his distance.  
„Good morning to you, Sir…“, Hosea sounded confused. The rancher looked disgusted already.  
„…or is it midday already,“ he continued sheepishly. „I’m very sorry, but my watch got stolen. Would you kindly tell me what time it is?“  
The man told him the time in a grumpy tone without even looking at his pocket watch.  
„Are you sure? I had the feeling that…“  
„You feeling is wrong. But if it makes you feel better, you can still go ask someone else if you don’t like my time.“  
„No offense, Sir…have a nice day.“, Hosea said and retreated, knowing that this was a lost cause.

He came back to their little hideout, alone. He sat there waiting for a while but Dutch didn’t come back. His friend had to be inside the house now, doing who knows what. Hosea hoped he was alright.


End file.
